Lev Arigov (History of Margovya)
of the | order = 33rd | from = 8 April 2013 | to = 7 December 2013 | predecessor = | successor = | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | position2 = of the Province of Teneriyov | from2 = 6 April 2010 | to2 = 6 October 2011 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = | position3 = Mayor of Teklavsk, Teneriyov | from3 = 6 October 2008 | to3 = 6 April 2010 | deputy3_title = | deputy3_name = | position4 = Mayor of Ulyanovsk, Teneriyov | from4 = 6 April 2007 | to4 = 6 October 2008 | deputy4_title = | deputy4_name = | birth_date = 28 August 1981 (age ) | birth_place = Ulyanovsk, Teneriyov, Margovya | spouse = None, romantically linked to | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Politician, actor, singer, rapper, drummer (Not So Socialist) }} Lev Vladimirovich Arigov (Margovyan: Leon Baldomero Argos, Russian: Лев Владимирович Аригов, born 28 August 1981) is a Margovyan singer and politician. He is a former of the , and is also notable as one of Margovya's best rappers. He is also the drummer for the band . Biography Early life Arigov was born on 28 August 1981 in the town of Ulyanovsk, Teneriyov to local politicians and . He has an older sister, (b. 10 December 1976), also a prominent Teneriyov politician. From elementary until high school, Arigov studied at the Ilya Ulyanov Memorial School, which in his time was the only school serving his hometown Ulyanovsk. He went to Teneriyov State University, studying for a degree in psychology, before deciding to halt his studies and focus on his career. Acting and singing career Arigov first made a name for himself when he entered in 1996 and sang renditions of popular songs like , , and . His rendition of the then-popular song by got him third place in the 1996 season of Svolochy Showdown. He was beaten by fellow future pop stars and . Immediately after his run in Svolochy Showdown, Arigov began playing bit parts in Margovyan movies and television series, before his big break finally came in 1999, when he played Trujillo the Quechuan messenger of General in the critically acclaimed film Siege of Santa Perpetua, about the defense of the eponymous town against a massive Colombian army during the 1829 Margovian-Gran Colombian War. In 2000, he was recognized has Margovya's "Best Upcoming Actor" for his role as Teniente in the award-winning film Iquitos, about the invasion of the city of the same name in the 1836 Margovian-Peruvian War. On 2002, he was awarded "Best Actor" in the 26th Ciudad del Celebridad Film Festival for his role as Timofey Ulyanov in the internationally acclaimed film , about the infamous in 1994. Some of Arigov's earliest associated acts were and , and in 1997 they formed the comedy trio known as The Unlikely Friends. Their humor usually involved their disparate backgrounds (Arigov from a black political family, Gibitov from an old-money family descended from British royalty, and Talnaev from a refugee Chechen Muslim family), and although their routines caused some controversy in Margovya, their comedy trio remains popular to this day. In 2007, Arigov got together with , , , and and formed R&B vocal group . Their cover version of earned them the Best Cover Version award at the 2008 Margovyan Music Awards. Not So Socialist Arigov first worked with future fellow bandmembers , , and in 2001, when he played recurring character Kornel "Koriy" Bakstrov in the TV series . There, he displayed his talent for playing the drums. This attracted the attention of the three, and soon he became the official drummer of , assisting Kumilyova in the role. The four of them became very good friends, and had successful singing and acting careers together. They won the "Best Band" award at the 2005 Margovyan Music Festival, and their fourth album Falling Leaves won the "Best Album" award at the same event. In Not So Socialist's acting debut as a group, Lev once again played Bakstrov in the 2009 movie continuation of Three Girls, titled . There, his character helps the three titular women steal a dead drug lord's money from his cronies. He reprises the role the 2012 sequel , although his role there is much more limited as his political duties prevent him from fully participating in filming. Political career Discography Svolochy Showdown ''A Svoloch And His Showdown'' (1997) ''The Fastest Mouth in the South'' (2002) ''Concerned Countryman'' (2005) ''Political Messages'' (2009) ''More Political Messages 2: Ain't No Stoppin' Now'' (2012) ''Black Lenin'' (2014) Filmography Film TV Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)